Something Much More
by k-tiraam
Summary: Ever since Ran joined the group, Omi has been questioning his feelings for him. So has Ran. Prequel for 'Lonely Souls'fic. ::mild shounenai:: /Ran&Omi/un-beta-read/one-shot/ CHANGED PEN-NAME!


**Disclaimer:** _Weiß Kreuz_ and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **I only own the non-WK characters that will appear into this story - one of them is, Ryoji.**

**Writer's note:** Hello! ^__^ No, this isn't my first **_WK_**-fic either! (But the next one is.) I think I have found a way to get rid of that nasty and evil "writer's block" that has been bothering for many, _many_ months, by writing other than **_Elfquest, Inu-Yasha & Rurouni Kenshin_**-fics! I can feel how the new ideas keep popping into my mind for regular and for **_shônen-ai_**-fics, such as this and the previous one. 

**Pairing:** Ran + Omi 

**Rating: PG** for slight bad language 

**Category: One-shot, mild hints of shônen-ai**

**Fiction note:** This is a prequel for _"Lonely Souls"_-series and a glimpse for pre-Ran & Omi-relationship. This is slightly an AU from the series, happened after Omi finding out about his past and before Ôka's death (did I remember the timeline correctly?). Those, who are against male x male-relationship, run! 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = 

A Weiß Kreuz Fanfiction 

**"Something Much More"**

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2003 

= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =   
  
  
"Arigatô gozaimasu! Have a nice day!" Omi said to the old lady who just paid for the lily bouquet. The old lady thanked the honey-blond boy and left. 

"It's nice to know that there are paying customers around here," Ken smiled as Omi began to count how many _yens_ they have earned today. 

"Yeah," Omi absently agreed with Ken, "Unfortunately for Yôji-kun, the recent paying customer _wasn't_ his 'taste'." The young florist snickered at the memory of slightly disgusted and disappointed playboy. 

"That's true." Ken grinned. 

"I **heard** that! Omittchi, you're so cruel…" Yôji sniffed dramatically, eyes glinting with all known playboy's shine. 

"Mou, Yôji-kun… don't exaggerate," Omi shook his head at the older man. 

The taller blonde gave Omi a wide grin, "I never can fool you, ne, chibi?" 

"I'm not 'chibi'." 

"Heh-heh… yes you're, _chibi_." 

"Mou~u~uuu… Quit calling me that!" 

"Awww… kawaii… Chibi's pouting!" 

"Yôji-kun!!" 

"Er, Yôji, I think you should quit fooling around," Ken gulped, looking nervous all the sudden. 

"Why? I'm having fun teasing our lil' Omittchi." 

Omi's glare, which looked more like a cute scold, increased warningly, "Yôji-kun…" 

"Kudô! Get your ass here, right now! Your shift isn't over yet!" Ran's annoyed shout rang out across the shop. Startled, Yôji quickly turned around and met a pair of amethyst violet eyes, glaring murderously at him. 

"Oi, Aya. Don't bring up my ass into this. Even though it _is_ quite sexy looking in women's eyes…" Yôji winked, the grin still remaining over his lips. 

Ken sputtered incoherently something about 'no modesty' and 'huge egoistic', Omi gained a nice bright red hue over his boyish cheeks and across the nose, and Ran. Nothing except for his frown, which increased over his eyebrows more and more. 

"Kudô… Get in here…" 

Sigh. "Alright, already! Che!" 

Both Ken and Omi's eyes followed Yôji as the blonde dragged himself to follow Ran into the shop. Out of nowhere, a broom appeared into Yôji's view, which was handed out by a glaring Ran. 

"Aw, c'mon! It will take hours to clean up this place! I've a _hot_ date tonight!" 

"Clean fast." 

Muttering. "Bastard…" 

Major glaring. "Did you say something, Kudô?" 

"Nothing at all," Yôji said, sounding bored and annoyed of this same old thing. Cleaning, cleaning and cleaning. Always the cleaning duty was given to him. As Yôji started cleaning up, Ran turned his gaze at the two youngest teammates of the group, his glaring softened up a bit. 

"Omi, Ken, you two can go. We will close the shop." 

"Oohhh… So nice of you, _Fujimiya-san_!" Yôji cut in while cleaning the floor. "You give the kids the time-off but not to a busy man like me!" 

"Who are you calling a kid, _old man_?" Ken showed his fist at the taller man in anger. 

"'Old man'?! I will let you know, Hidaka, that I'm still young and frisky… not an 'old man' as you simply put it." 

"You are the oldest of our group, yah know?" 

So began the glaring competition between the brunette man and the older blonde man. That is, until Omi cut in between them. 

"Stop it you two!" 

"Yôji, get back to work!" 

Both Ken and Yôji muttered, breaking off of their bickering. 

"Well, I'm off to the soccer field. Omi, you wanna come with me?" Ken crossed his arms behind his head, looking at his young friend quizzically. 

But Omi shook his head negatively. "Iie. I have some homework to do. Besides, Ken-kun, you know that I'm lousy at soccer!" The younger boy winked knowingly at Ken. 

"That's true," Ken laughed, "See yah guys later then!" Ken said before he raced up to his apartment; changing his clothes, gathering his things and then left. 

Omi chuckled at this friend's eagerness to play soccer. "That Ken-kun… Despite for what we are doing for a living and our pasts, he can't get enough of soccer. He loves it with passion." 

Yôji was leaning onto the back of his hands as his palms were on the top of the broom. "I wonder…" 

"Ne, Aya-kun?" Omi turned to the scarlet-haired man. " Are you sure, you don't need my help?" 

"No! We _need_ your help Omit---" 

"Yes, Omi. You can go," Ran interrupted Yôji's plead for help. That man. Putting up every trick he got in his sleeves to get away from work. 

"Okay then. If you say so. See you later, Aya-kun. Yôji-kun," Omi nodded at both of them after putting away his apron, and then he went to his apartment. Ran watched him go from the corner of his eyes. When Omi was out of his sight, he went to the counter to wait for more customers. Business sure was slow today, and by the window, their fan girls were stalking them, watching with their starry eyes and cheeks red, blabbing about them. 

Finally the amethyst violet-eyed man had had it, and went to the door opening it, and gave the fan girls a vicious glare. "If you're not buying, then get out of here!" 

The glaring was meant to scare them, not to make them squeal into giggles. After minutes of giggling later, they reluctantly went to their homes, leaving the shop and its workers alone. 

Sigh. 

Yes. The business surely was slow today. 

^^^^ 

Later on that day, on late night, the crescent moon had appeared into the starry sky, was shining the nightly sky with its pale glory. 

Omi was in his room, sitting on a windowsill and humming with the song from the CD player as he watched the crescent moon. All the homework was done, the shop has been closed hours ago and there was no mission tonight. Tonight was the night to enjoy their own peace and privacy in their own ways. 

The dim moonlight shone over Omi's boyish face, making him look like an angel. The youngest member of Weiß has been taken for a girl once, and he had been dressed up like one for a mission - which he disliked a lot. Even Yôji kept on teasing how Omi looked like, saying: 'you're cute like a young schoolgirl, Omittchi' - which irritated the honey-blond boy even more. 

Omi moved his legs so he could rest his chin over his knees, now looking at the lights of the city afar. The city seemed 'alive' tonight. Hopefully, there won't be any serious dangers going on tonight. 

But that wasn't the only thing Omi was thinking of at the moment. His past also kept coming back into his mind over and over, and also the mission, where the Weiß had to assassinate Takatori Hirofumi - his older brother. 

How could have he be a part of such a horrible family? How could he be sharing the blood of Takatori Reiji - the man who has been responsible of all the evil that goes on here? Omi shook his mind of that thought. He isn't a Takatori. He **isn't** a Takatori! He doesn't **want** to be a Takatori!! Not now, not ever! 

When Omi returned to the others after the Hirofumi-mission, he was still afraid of making Ran angry and how he was going to treat him after finding out Omi's past and true identity. Much to Omi's surprise, Ran only said: 'you're not Takatori Mamoru, You're Tsukiyono Omi". 

Those words. Those words alone, made Omi's heart beat faster in his chest. Ran had accepted him… He wasn't going to turn him down or kill him for something he wasn't really responsible of. Those words from their leader-in-missions increased the hope within him and strengthened his will to live on. 

Omi leaned back as he dropped his left leg from the windowsill, letting it hang there while his right leg was still on its place. His right arm was dropped over his right knee and his left hand rested over his thigh. Yes. If it wasn't for Ran's words he couldn't have bear to live on with his life. Lately, Omi have been starting to feel something for the scarlet haired man. Something, that he hasn't had felt before. He admired Ran for his skills and loyalty to his team, which had grew stronger ever since Ran joined the Weiß. 

Omi chuckled. Their first meeting wasn't exactly how he had imaged. There were slight difficulties with Ran's personality and temper, but eventually, Ran accepted their offer and joined them. 

At first, Ran and Ken didn't get along much. It only took few missions later, for them to create some sort of trust for each other. Yôji was more sociable person in the group - next to Ken, that is. There was this strange partnership between Ran and Yôji, a weird 'friendship', if Omi dared to think of them in that way. They were whether arguing and glaring (well, Yôji did the arguing and Ran glaring), which seemed not to have an ending, most of the times, or they were doing good teamwork during the missions. 

Sigh. 

Indeed a weird partnership. 

And him? Omi respected the scarlet-haired man; he hadn't dared to hope that Ran would be his friend like Ken, who was his best friend since they met. 

There was something else Omi felt for Ran, since they became teammates. Besides the respect he felt, there was something much deeper feeling dwelling inside him, and he was, in a way, scared of it. Omi didn't know for sure what it was then, so he let it be and forgot about it, until now. 

After many months and missions, he was beginning to realize what it is. He wanted to talk with someone about it. But, he couldn't. He didn't know to whom he could turn to. 

"Aya-kun…" _'Every time when I'm near him, my heart beats faster than normal. In fact, this is the same feeling I had, back then when Aya-kun came to our team. Although, this feeling… is a bit different from then.'_

The song (and the CD player) had stopped long ago and silence filled the room. Omi stood up from the windowsill and slipped under his bed's blanket, lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head and staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. 

_'This feeling'_, he thought, _'is more than just an admiration or respect for Aya-kun…'_ His eyelids began to drop and he yawned slightly from the sudden fatigue he felt. _'Could it be… that I… have a… crush on Aya-kun…?'_

Those were his last thoughts for tonight when the prince of dreams took over his tired body and mind. Leaving his thinking and thoughts for tomorrow. 

^^^^ 

The next day was like any other day in Omi's life. Waking up earlier in the morning, trying to wake up Yôji (but then gave up after half an hour of trying), putting on his clothes, eating quickly his breakfast and then went to school in a hurry. He almost was late for the first class, but his teacher forgave him - like he always did. Being an orphan and all, which he disliked. 

Now, was lunchtime, and Omi was all by himself under the tree, eating his lunch with his mind somewhere else. 

"Oi, Omi!" 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Omi looked up, his eyes met with a pair of golden-brown eyes. Before him, there was another boy about Omi's age with greenish-blue (which was dyed) and neck lengthened hair. He was slightly taller than Omi. 

"Ah! Ryoji-kun. Hi!" 

"So, what's up? You seemed to be anywhere else but here." Ryoji sat next to Omi, folding his arms behind his neck as he leaned against the tree. 

"Umm… Just thinking stuff, that's all." 

"Oh? About a girl?" The other boy teased, grinning at Omi's flushed face and reaction. "About that Ôka-girl?" 

"Ehh?! N-no!! I-I--! You see--! I don't know what to think of her…" Omi said quietly, which Ryoji heard. 

"Really? I thought you had, by now, experience how to handle with the girls. I mean, heck, you're working at the flower shop. That place is always full of girls from all ages!" 

Omi played with his food a bit. "Yeah, that's true… but…" He mumbled something under his breath. Ryoji had to lean closer to Omi to listen what he said. 

"What was that?" 

Sighing miserably, Omi repeated, "I may have feelings to another…" 

"Ooh… Oh! You mean," Ryoji was grinning like a madman now, "that "my" little Omi has feelings to someone else?! Oohhh… I'm **so** proud of you, 'son'!" 

Omi winced at his friend's teasing. _'Just like Yôji-kun…Mou!'_

"So… Who's the lucky girl… or is it a _boy_?" 

The honey-blonde youth just took a bite of his lunch when Ryoji innocently asked the last part, causing him to choke on the food when it went to a wrong throat. 

"Woah! Hey, take it easy, Omi! I was just joking!" Ryoji patted hard on Omi's upper back. "Unless… I guessed correctly… It _is_ a boy, isn't it?" 

The choking eased and the panicking started to creep through Omi's spine. What will Ryoji think of him now? Disgusting? Abnormal? Or something worse? 

"I-I--" 

"Hey, relax Omi… I'm not against you if you **do** like boys…" 

"Eh?" Omi's head snapped at Ryoji, his blue eyes wide and surprised. 

"Er, that is," Ryoji blushed, stammering, "I kinda… er … have a _boyfriend_…" 

Now _that_ was something that Omi didn't expect! Completely taken by surprise, Omi gasped sharply and blinked rapidly at his friend. Ryoji has a _boyfriend_? A **boyfriend**?? Who would have thought? He didn't seem to be that type of a person. But then again… Who was he to judge people by their looks? It didn't matter to Omi whether his friends were gay or not. 

"Hummm… Omi? Daijôbu ka?" Omi noticed the waving hand in front of his face and also noticed Ryoji's concerned look over his face. 

"Hai, daijôbu! I was… just surprised, that's all. Before you say anything, no. I don't think of you any _differently_ than before. You're one of my friends at school, Ryoji-kun." Omi smiled encouragingly, his eyes shining understandingly. 

Ryoji mock-sighed and wiped away an imaginary sweat off his brows, "Oh good. That's a relief!" Both of them laughed at the joke. "So, Omi. Who's the lucky guy who has got your eyes? Hmm? Is he here, at school?" No reaction. "Or… is he from elsewhere?" A little movement was seen from Omi. "**Or**… is he from the work?" Now there was a reaction from the honey-blonde boy. His face turned slightly red now. "A-hah! From the work! Okay! Another guessing round begins! Is he--?" 

"Mou!! Ryoji-kun! Stop it already! I'm starting to feel embarrassed now…" 

"Bwahahahahah!! Aw, c'mon Omi! You don't have to be shy about it!" 

"Etoo… It's just, that it's still so new to me to feel like this toward another boy - no - a man! I-I haven't got any experience with love or relationships…" 

Hearing that, Ryoji became serious and came closer to Omi. "You're serious?" 

Omi nodded. 

"You poor soul… never been in relationships…" 

"Because I'm… a bit **shy**…" 

"You haven't been on a date?!" 

"…Once. With Ôka-chan. But it was more like, having fun with a friend or even a sister." 

"(I have felt like that couple of times as well…) Well, changing the subject! What are you going to do then?" 

"Huh?" 

"With the _man_ you have a crush on?" 

"Eh?!" Omi blushed. 

"You're not going to be quiet about this, ne? Omi, it will hunt you down, if you don't confess your feelings to him," Ryoji warned him. 

Omi stared at the grass for a while before looking up at the greenish-blue haired boy. "I don't know, Ryoji-kun. I really don't know if I can. Or that if I'm in love with him… I just _like_ him very much." 

"Well, it's close to _love_…" Ryoji mumbled nonchalantly. 

"Maybe. But it will pass… eventually…" 

Ryoji shook his head disappointedly. "Omi, Omi, Omi…" 

"I'm not sure about my feelings for him! Because -- Because -- " Omi said, his voice trembling slightly, Ryoji could detect Omi's nervousness and fear from it. 

"Omi…" He sighed and moved closer so their shoulders were against each other. "Look, don't think too much. Just _feel_ it when you're around…" 

"Aya-kun." 

Ryoji blinked for a while, surprised but it was dismissed quickly and he continued, "Aya-kun… Let your feelings tell your emotions. Then you will see either you're in love with him or not." 

Omi's eyes were sad and doubtful as he looked at Ryoji 

"Trust me, Omi!" 

After minutes of silence, Omi nodded and leaned back against the tree, looking up at the leaves above him. "I will take your advice, Ryoji-kun. It's up to me to find out my feelings as well as Aya-kun's." 

"Hey, who told you otherwise?" 

Just then, the school bell went off and the lunchtime was over. Both boys stood to walk back into the building. But before they entered into their class, Ryoji turned to Omi with a mischievous look reading all over his face. 

"So… You've a crush on Aya-kun?" He whispered so that only the two of them heard it. Ryoji snickered quietly at the sight of the beef-red Omi as they sat down. 

^^^^ 

In early evening, while the youngest teammate of the group was still at school for half an hour or less, the rest of the Weiß members were busy with the shop. Well, mostly with the overexcited fan girls. It was chaos back there - as always. 

The girls came to buy some flowers - which they have done more than once a **day** - or just to goggle at the three handsome guys. The 'Omi'-fans were waiting around the corner for the fourth boy. 

"If you're _not_ buying, then leave!" Ran's shout was heard after twenty minutes of girls' blabbing and gossips, when his patience finally ran out. 

Groaning and moaning in disappointment, half of the girl group left; the rest remained at the shop genuinely looking for something to buy. 

"Oi, Aya. Quit frightening the ladies. Some of them were over 18, you know?" Yôji lazily muttered, only to be glared by pair of amethyst violet eyes. "Geez, lightened up, Aya! Don't have to be so… touchy." 

"Quit fooling around, Kudô and get to work." 

"Yeah, Yeah…" 

"Tadaima!" Omi entered after struggling through the group of girls. 

"Aah! Chibi's here!" 

"Mou! Yôji-kun!" 

"Now that chibi's home, my shift is over!" Just when he was about to leave, Ran took a hold of the collar of his shirt. 

"Not so fast, Kudô. Your shift isn't over yet…" 

Yôji frowned, and then he takes a look at the watch. It was ten till four. "Aw, gimme a break! Ten minutes left, so what?" 

Ran's glaring grew deeper. "Your shift isn't over yet." 

Yôji glared at Ran, which was no match to Ran's. 

"Mou, Aya-kun. Yôji-kun. Stop it already. Ne, Aya-kun? It's only ten minutes, let Yôji-kun go…" 

"Hah! See?" Yôji smugly smirked at the scarlet-haired man, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I will go change quickly and then come back here to help you out, Aya-kun!" Omi smiled as he tried to calm the two adults. 

Giving a final glare to Yôji, Ran returned to his work, not saying a word to stop the blonde playboy from leaving. 

"Aah, Omittchi… You're an angel! My little savior!" Yôji captured the smaller boy under a headlock, and ruffled his honey-blonde hair. 

"Ack! Yôji-kun!! Quit it!!" 

"Kudô. You have 20 seconds to leave before I change my mind…" 

"Jeez! Can't a guy have some little fun around here?" Not wanting to test his luck any further, Yôji left from the shop before Ran, indeed, changes his mind about letting him leave a bit earlier today. 

Omi looked after the older man's retreating back and then at Ran, who was glaring daggers at Yôji's back. Unease and soft chuckle came from the smaller boy's throat, shaking his head. Things never change around here. 

"Aya-kun? I will be right back in a moment. I just gonna take my backpack to my room." 

The only answer he got from Ran was a slight nod. Without any words, Omi went quickly to his room, leaving Ran at the shop, alone. With Omi gone out of his sight, Ran let out a small sigh, almost inaudible, but it was still a sigh. What was wrong with him lately? A month ago from now, he has been feeling a little bit… tensed and even anxious around the younger teammate. No, not Ken. Omi. 

At first, he thought it was because the fact that Omi was Takatori's abandoned son. He was rash at the honey-blonde boy back then. The emotions of betrayal and anger surged through his veins when he found out about Omi's past - and revenge for his sister and dead parents. 

It wasn't those at all. He already has acknowledged that Omi is Omi, and no one else. No matter what kind of a past he has behind him. 

No. It wasn't Omi's recently discovered past. It was something else - something much more and positive than that. 

Ran took the watering can and filled it, his thoughts once again wandered off to Omi, which caused him to frown at himself. He quickly stopped filling the can before it was overflow with water. Why was he thinking about that boy? Why was he feeling like this around him? It was been a year or so since he had felt anything like this before. 

In fact, the last time he had felt like this was when… When he was back in high school. A bit younger than Omi when he experienced something like this… his first crush… 

No! That couldn't be! A crush?! A crush on Omi?? Ridiculous! He was no high school student anymore. He was an adult now. There was no place in him to have a silly crush on a young boy such as… 

"Aya-kun?" 

…Such as Omi. Ran's thoughts were interrupted by Omi's youngful voice, making him to look at the boy nearby the counter, with a customer. 

"Hm?" 

"Could you look for petunias from the backroom?" 

"Sure." 

Hearing Ran's replay, Omi turned to the lady in early thirties, smiling politely. "Just one moment, ma'am. My partner will go and see if there are any petunias left." 

"Thank you, young man." 

The sight of Omi's smile made Ran's heart skip a beat for a brief moment before he stepped a foot into the backroom. Realizing this, Ran mentally scowled at himself, snapping out of the daze and went to look for petunias for the paying customer. 

The moment when the honey-blonde boy smiled - even though it wasn't meant to him - he knew, Ran knew that it wasn't a silly crush he felt for the boy. Somehow, some way, Omi had unexpectedly found his way to Ran's "frozen" heart, teaching him to feel and care for others than only his comatose younger sister. 

Few minutes later, after searching for the petunias and finding them, Ran returned with the arrangement and handed it to Omi. 

"Ah! There you are, Aya-kun! I thought you got lost or something," Omi joked as he took the petunias, re-arranging them again for the lady. 

Ran only hummed indignantly, yet quietly at Omi's little joke. "We will close the shop in an hour and a half." 

Omi nodded as he gave the changes to the customer, bidding good days to her. "So early?" 

"Aa." 

"Is there a mission tonight?" Omi asked quietly, wiping away the leaves from the counter. 

"Iya. Slow business today." 

"Ah, I see," Omi looked for orders, finding out that they have to be done for tomorrow. "Well then. I will go to the backroom. Call me if you need anything, ne?" Omi smiled and left Ran by himself by the counter. 

Ran watched him go, hands resting on the counter and leaning backward. The feeling he felt before was more than he realized first. Deeper, which almost frightened him. Affection for Omi. He cared for Omi more than a friend, a teammate or a partner. A lot more. 

The simple thought caused a weak smile appear over Ran's lips. The discovery of his re-merged emotions and feelings had taken him by surprise, and Ran doesn't know how to act. 

One thing was for sure, Omi mustn't know about his feelings. At least, not now. Ran had to make sure of his true feelings. Until then, he will do his best to protect Omi and guard his back during the missions. 

^^^^ 

The scarlet-haired young man wasn't the only one whose thoughts were drifting with emotions and unexpected discoveries. In the backroom, Omi also had the same thoughts about the sword-wilder. And feared, what would the scarlet-haired man think of him, if he ever gets a hint of Omi's thoughts and feelings for him. 

Came whatever it may, Omi knew that one day, he will have to come over this emotional fears and tell the truth to Ran. One way or another.   
  
  


**-OWARI-**

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Translations:**

**1. arigatô gozaimasu =** thank you very much   
**2. -kun =** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing   
**3. Omittchi =** Yôji's little nickname for Omi.   
**4. mou =** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats, geez, gawd   
**5. ne? =** eh? right? a very common supporting word   
**6. chibi =** a preshrunk version of a character; also literally means 'kid'.   
**7. kawaii =** cute   
**8. oi =** hey   
**9. che =** damn, heck   
**10. -san =** a polite suffix meaning Mr. Miss or Mrs.   
**11. iie =** no   
**12. daijôbu ka? =** are you all right?   
**13. etoo =** similar to 'anoo'; well, er…   
**14. -chan =** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females   
**15. tadaima =** I'm home   
**16. aa =** yeah, yup; a masculine expression   
**17. iya =** no, that's not is; a stronger word than 'iie' 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

First draft: June 16 - July 7, 2003   
Second draft: July 8 - 11, 2003   


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


End file.
